Mom
by Highway Girl
Summary: After Sam finds out about the baby, she goes to the docks to mourn her own infertility. Enter Spinelli, who makes her an offer. Adorable Spinelli alert! A swear or two. SamSpin friendship


Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely affiliated with General Hospital, which is the property of ABC and the lovely Disney Corporation.

* * *

**Mom**

Sam McCall sighed as she looked over the Port Charles Harbour. The wind blowing off of the waters was frigid and stung her face, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

All she wanted was a baby. Even as a girl growing up she knew that one day she would be a mom. Now, according to the doctors, that day was never going to come.

"Except for Elizabeth," Sam said to herself, her voice laced with malice. Everything came easy for Elizabeth Webber, Port Charles' golden girl. She miscarried and went on to have two children, including one by Sam's boyfriend, Jason.

Another round of sobs racked Sam's body, she covered her face with her hands and wept freely. The heavy clonking of shoes running down the wooden steps brought her attention back to the docks.

"Goddess?" One Damian Spinelli asked as he moved closer to the crying woman. Sam was quickly trying to dry off her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey, Spinelli," she said weakly, not offering an excuse for her current state.

Spinelli's eyes narrowed coldly. "Did Stone Cold do this to you? The Jackal will kick his sorry ass for ever making you ruin your perfectly applied makeup!" Spinelli vowed, alternatively kicking and punching the air.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with Jason," Sam said, silent tears ran down her face.

Spinelli was quite for a second before he sat down next to her. He slid his beanie off his head and offered it to her. "I never carry Kleenex," he explained.

Sam offered him a half smile as she took the hat from his hands. They stayed silent for a moment, the only sound being Spinelli's fingers tapping against the bench.

"I can't have a baby," Sam explained as she dried off her face.

"Dude," Spinelli said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you're willing to make the ultimate sacrifice of your supreme hotness, then you can. Don't take what I said seriously, I was just trying to protect you. You know, so I can look at you and it not be dirty."

"Well, it's still dirty," Sam said with a short laugh. "It is serious though. I can never carry a child to term. I can never have a baby physically."

As clueless as Spinelli could be, he was far from stupid. He stayed silent for a long moment before clearing his throat.

"You can have me," he offered.

"Spinelli, I am not going to leave Jason for you." Sam sighed and closed her coat around her tightly.

"No, I meant, you can have me. As a son." Sam looked at Spinelli as if he had just begun to serenade her with Nick Lachey songs. "Listen, hear me out. I know that I am not really _that_ much younger than you, like maybe seven or so years, but you seem so much older than me. I mean, for all intensive purposes, I am a fifteen-year-old boy. A devirginized, mad haxxor fifteen-year-old with a bit of a drug problem. You know, despite being a twenty-something, Douglas Coupland-esque character."

Spinelli paused for a second. "I mean, even if I am said twenty-something, I am dead sure that you would make a better mom than my own mom and this time, I get to be an only child. That'd be pretty sweet and… yeah." Spinelli trailed off, shrugging.

Sam smiled at Spinelli and pulled him into a hug. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me." Sam said as she smoothed down Spinelli's hair.

"So will you talk me under your wing, Most Motherlicious one?" Spinelli asked as he pulled back.

"How could I ever say no?" Sam answered as she straightened his coat.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Watch your mouth."

---

I shot this one off in half an hour! No Lulu however, sorry to those who wanted another SpinLu. There will be one in time.

I think that the Spinelli/Sam friendship is just adorable! Now that he appears to be getting over his crush, but even then, it was so cute! That boy could do almost anything and I would find it adorable.

I defiantly recommend some Coupland. He is the best; he gives me a boost of Canadian pride every time I pick up jPod. I bet Spin would read jPod. Hell, who wouldn't read jPod?

My mom always tells me to watch my mouth, despite my almost adulthood, but I have one goddamn dirty mouth.

As always, review!


End file.
